


Рыцари восемнадцатого острова

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Fantastic, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На восемнадцатом острове страшного мира сорока островов в качестве пленника оказывается мальчишка по имени Мерлин...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыцари восемнадцатого острова

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с романом Сергея Лукьяненко "Рыцари сорока островов"  
> Описание мира сорока островов (взято из Википедии):  
> Действие происходит в мире, состоящем из 40 примерно одинаковых круглых островов диаметром около 2 км. На каждом острове есть замок со своей эмблемой и названием, от которого отходят 3 моста, ведущие к замкам соседних островов. В середине каждого моста — разрез. Ночью, из-за холода, половинки мостов сокращаются и расходятся на несколько метров, прекращая связь между островами. На островах живут дети примерно от 7 до 18 лет. Некоторые живут уже много лет, и не известно ни одного случая, чтобы кому-то удалось вернуться домой. Каждый из них в какой-то момент встретил незнакомца, притворяющегося, что фотографирует ребёнка. После «фотографирования» окружающий мир исчезает, и ребёнок навсегда оказывается на острове. Живут подростки в замках. Похитители могут говорить с подростками, вербуют себе шпионов. Они представляются инопланетянами и говорят, что дети находятся на другой планете. Это похоже на правду: созвездия в небе не такие, как на Земле, и на островах царит вечное лето.  
> Снабжение  
> В одном из помещений замка раз в сутки исчезает оставленный детьми мусор и появляются продукты на следующий день, а иногда и белая мазь, быстро заживляющая любые раны. Других лекарств на островах нет. Новоприбывшие появляются в той одежде, и с теми предметами, с которыми они были «сфотографированы».  
> Игра  
> По воле инопланетян дети ведут Игру: каждый из Островов против всех остальных. Суть Игры заключается в боях на имитационных деревянных мечах, становящихся стальными, когда владелец меча готов убить противника. Игра ведётся по трём основным правилам: не «играть в поддавки», не играть после развода мостов и не смотреть вверх, когда заходит солнце. За нарушение правил инопланетяне могут убить; те, кто посмотрел вверх на закате, слепнут. Жители того острова, который завоюет все остальные острова, получат право вернуться на Землю. Пленные домой не вернутся никогда. Сброшенные или упавшие с мостов исчезают, убитых хоронят на острове, взамен появляются новые. Ситуации подстраиваются так, что ни один подросток не доживает до совершеннолетия.
> 
> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.

— Эй, вы, осторожнее! Не уроните!

— Он тяжелее, чем кажется.

— А ты только с виду такой бугай, Перси, на самом деле котенка с трудом поднимешь.

— Он не котенок.

— Я вижу.

— И у него все еще идет кровь.

— Тогда быстрее, шевелитесь!

— Скажи, зачем мы вообще его с собой взяли?

— Не оставлять же его на ночь на мосту, он бы запросто свалился вниз.

— Ну и пусть, одним соперником меньше.

Мерлин старался дышать ровно, слушать и притворяться спящим, точнее, без сознания. Он пришел в себя в тот момент, когда грубые руки подхватили его за плечи и за ноги, задевая рану на бедре, от чего тело пронзила острая боль. Мерлин едва не застонал, но сумел сдержаться, и теперь слушал тихую ругань своих врагов с восемнадцатого острова.

Он помнил отчаянный бой, который затеял его остров. Ценред собрал утренний совет и объявил, что сегодня они попытаются раз и навсегда разделаться с восемнадцатым островом. Но то ли он не рассчитал свои силы, то ли недооценил противника, но восемнадцатый не сдался. Бой затянулся до самого развода мостов, обе стороны понесли серьезные потери, Уилл схватился с мальчишкой с восемнадцатого, кажется, с Элом, и они оба полетели вниз. А под конец, когда все уже отступали к замку, Мерлин упустил из виду своего противника и заработал колотую рану на бедре. Он закричал, упал посередине моста, глядя, как его товарищи торопливо бегут к своему замку. Никто не стал за ним возвращаться, его добровольно отдали в плен.

Мерлина принесли в замок и уложили прямо на каменный пол. Ни дивана, ни тем более кровати ему не полагалось.

— Артур? — послышался девчоночий голос. — Что случилось?

— Ценред случился. Напал сразу после обеда, видать, выжидал, когда нас разморит от еды. Кинул лучшие силы, но мы хорошо их потрепали. И, Моргана, мне нужно кое-что сказать Гвен…

— Это Эл, да? Где Эл?

— Мне жаль…

Послышался всхлип, но Моргана быстро взяла себя в руки.

— Боже, заткнись! — прошипела она. — Не смей подходить к Гвен, я сама ей сообщу, слышишь!

— Как скажешь.

Мерлин решился открыть один глаз. Около него стояли трое мальчишек, и хоть их внимание сейчас было приковано к их капитану, о побеге и думать было нечего. Да и что Мерлин сможет сделать? Море он не переплывет, в замке до развода мостов не скроется, и даже если каким-то чудом схоронится под кочкой на берегу, то уж точно не сможет незаметно пробраться на свой остров. Плакали все его надежды честно вернуться домой. Хотя и надежд-то не было, так, зыбкая вера в дурацкие правила игры.

В зал прибежали трое девчонок. Одну, темнокожую, Моргана отвела в сторону, а две другие принялись перевязывать мальчишек. У Артура было ранено плечо, Лансу располосовали щеку, а Гвейн лишился части волос вместе со скальпом. Меч Ценреда прошел по касательной и большого вреда не причинил, но еще бы пара миллиметров, и Гвейн не возвратился бы с моста.

На Мерлина внимание обратили в последнюю очередь. Одна из девчонок, кажется, кто-то из новеньких, лицо было совсем незнакомое, присела около него и обильно нанесла на рану заживляющую мазь.

— Спасибо, — прошептал он, взглянув в глубокие темные глаза девочки. — Надеюсь, тебе не достанется за то, что истратила на меня столько мази.

— Что? — она удивленно вскинула брови и чуть заметно улыбнулась. — Нет, не думаю.

Мерлин благодарно сжал ее руку. На их острове с пленными не церемонились. Пытали, чтобы выведать информацию, не лечили даже самые болезненные и страшные раны. Ценред не терпел чужаков и никому не предлагал перейти на свой остров, и Мерлин думал, что так происходит везде.

В мир сорока островов он попал относительно недавно, недели три назад. Его тут же обучили простым приемам боя, вкратце рассказали что к чему, озвучили правила и заставили сражаться. Друзей на своем острове он завести не успел, разве что с Уиллом, с которым жил в одной комнате, поддерживал нормальные отношения, другие же с ним иногда даже не здоровались. Мерлин оказался младше почти всех на своем острове. Там подобрались опытные бойцы лет пятнадцати-семнадцати, Мерлин же в свои тринадцать казался рядом с ними ребенком, только что вышедшем из детсадовского возраста. Ценред не стал его даже серьезно учить, видимо, задумал пустить в расход при первой же возможности.

— Эй, — позвал Мерлин свою спасительницу. — Ты давно здесь?

— Пять дней, — девочка шмыгнула носом, наверное, вспомнив дом. Поначалу все ощущается гораздо острее, а потом даже память о доме притупляется. Туда просто хочется вернуться и все, но лучше научиться вспоминать о нем как можно реже, а то, чего доброго, еще захочется броситься с моста в море.

— Прости…

— Да ничего, я пока еще мало что здесь понимаю. Вот даже сегодня этот мальчик, Эл, брат Гвен, который умер, я его почти не знала. Все другие девочки плачут, а я не могу. Заплачу, наверное, когда увижу Гвен.

— У вас были брат и сестра? Такое очень редко случается.

— Да, мне говорили. Причем попали они сюда не вместе, а с перерывом примерно в месяц, сначала Гвен, а потом Эл.

В этот момент кто-то из мальчишек заметил, что Мерлин очнулся. Девчонку тут же оттащили от него, но мазь с его бедра стирать не стали. Напротив, стараясь как можно меньше тревожить ногу, его посадили спиной к одному из кресел, а напротив него на корточках устроился Артур. Капитан восемнадцатого острова, парень лет пятнадцати с выгоревшими до белизны волосами, веснушками на носу и суровым выражением лица. На острове были ребята и постарше, но все безоговорочно подчинялись Артуру.

— Очнулся, — констатировал он, рассматривая Мерлина. Тот невольно попытался отползти назад, но мешали кресло и раненая нога, хотя боль в последней заметно утихла.

— Да! — с вызовом ответил Мерлин, заставляя себя не отводить взгляда от холодных, кажущихся колюче-серыми глаз Артура.

— И что нам с тобой делать? — устало спросил тот.

— Ты же не собираешь меня убивать? — как-то жалобно спросил Мерлин.

— Хотел бы — оставил бы на мосту, — резонно заметил Артур. — Я бы предпочел захватить одного из головорезов Ценреда, но те живыми не сдаются, и мне достался ты. Будешь говорить, или поиграем в преданность и состроим из себя героя?

Мерлин демонстративно промолчал. Ему хотелось многое сказать Артуру, накричать на него за то, что их драгоценный Эл погиб не один, а с единственным человеком, который был Мерлину другом на этих проклятых островах! Но разве его поймут? Обзовут истеричной девчонкой и еще поддадут кулаком под ребра, чтоб не очернял память их друга. Поэтому Мерлин молчал, защищая человека, которого ненавидел даже больше, чем Артура — опасного, безразличного, сидящего перед ним — своего бывшего капитана Ценреда.

— Заприте его в башне, — коротко распорядился Артур. — И покормите, что ли, не то через прутья пролезет.

Перси и Леон подхватили Мерлина под руки и потащили наверх. К башне вела узкая винтовая лестница, на которой и вдвоем-то сложно было уместиться, и мальчишки, посовещавшись, решили идти боком. Мерлин, болтаясь между ними, тихо посмеивался. Его ноги едва доставали до ступенек. Леон был самым старшим на острове, а Перси, хоть и младше года на два, уже вымахал одного с ним роста. Мерлин постарался даже мысленно не сравнивать себя с ними.

Его оставили в круглой комнате с тремя узкими окнами, забранными решетками, абсолютно пустой. Никто не заботился о комфорте пленника, нуждающегося хотя бы в кровати или, на худой конец, одеяле.

Через полчаса ему принесли еду. Кто-то из прежних жильцов замка вырезал внизу створки дыру наподобие кошачьей дверцы, через которую удобно было просовывать тарелки. Должно быть, здесь жили отчаянные мальчишки, на самом деле мечтающие завоевать все острова и вернуться домой. Мерлин с самой первой секунды, как услышал правила, не верил, что такое возможно.

Он быстро съел еще теплые суп и кашу, отметив, что кормежка здесь не отличается от еды на его острове, выпил стакан воды и улегся у стены подальше от двери. Из дальнего окна, давно лишившегося стекла, тянуло прохладным ночным воздухом. Мерлин обхватил себя руками, пытаясь согреться, и закрыл глаза. Усталость взяла свое, и он провалился в тяжелый больной сон, в котором он по-прежнему сражался, но сам не знал, за что и против кого, просто бой стал для него единственным возможным условием существования.

На весь следующий день Мерлина оставили в покое. Ему по-прежнему носили еду, но никто не пытался заговорить с ним и не отвечал на его вопросы и просьбы. Днем в замках обычно оставались только девчонки, которые готовили еду и делали нехитрую уборку, но на восемнадцатом, Мерлин знал точно, Моргана и Гвен обычно тоже отправлялись дежурить на мосты. Гвен была так себе боец, но Моргану боялись даже некоторые из мальчишек. Она была отчаянна, храбра и сильна, и нести вахту предпочитала с самым младшим мальчиком на острове, Мордредом, хотя тот и сам считался одним из лучших бойцов восемнадцатого.

Мерлин дотянулся до края окон и обнаружил, что каждое из них выходит на свой мост. Маленькие фигурки посередине были едва различимы, но даже с такого расстояния Мерлин легко узнал Артура, снова отправившегося держать оборону против Ценреда. Тот, однако, получив достойный отпор, больше не пытался напасть, а прислал вместо себя Моргаузу — ту еще ведьму, с которой, к слову, предпочитал проводить ночи. Почему-то правилами пришельцев такие отношения не запрещались.

Гвен ни на одном из мостов видно не было. Должно быть, ее оставили в замке на попечение Елены и Фреи — той самой девочки, которая обработала рану Мерлина. Одно дело терять друзей, но Гвен лишилась брата, это, должно быть, в несколько раз хуже.

До самого развода мостов Мерлин наблюдал за Артуром. Его золотоволосая макушка словно светилась на солнце, и Мерлину даже захотелось протереть слезящиеся глаза. Артура он заметил еще в свое самое первое дежурство и поначалу восхитился его спокойствием и самообладанием. Ценред любил подначивать его, оскорблять, строить глупые догадки и домыслы, но Артур пропускал его болтовню мимо ушей. Часто он просто загорал на мосту, положив рядом с собой меч и арбалет, чтобы, в случае атаки, мгновенно схватить их. В тот день Ценред объяснил Мерлину, кто такой Артур и сколько парней с острова он уже убил. Он враг, опасный, мерзкий, и Мерлин должен усвоить эту истину, чтобы выжить.

Вечером после ужина Артур поднялся в башню к Мерлину. Совершенно один. Он захлопнул дверь, прислонился к ней спиной и кинул Мерлину одеяло, которое принес с собой.

— Знаешь, а твоему бывшему капитану все равно, жив ты или нет, он тебя никогда не принимал всерьез.

Мерлин удрученно кивнул, а потом спохватился и упрямо вскинул подбородок. Пусть так, но и Артуру он явно не нужен!

— У нас нет никаких военных тайн, чтобы попытаться у тебя их выведать, а все слабые и сильные стороны мальчишек Ценреда мы все равно видим в бою. Самое маленькое сражение гораздо полезнее для нас, чем любые твои слова. А то, что Ценред подонок, каких поискать, я и без тебя знаю. Ты далеко не первый, от кого он избавляется, посчитав слишком слабым для себя.

— Тогда давай, убей меня! Что тебе стоит? — Мерлин вцепился в одеяло, словно оно могло защитить его от меча или кулаков Артура.

Тот пропустил вопль Мерлина мимо ушей.

— Это восемнадцатый остров архипелага сорока островов или остров Золотого дракона. Не спрашивай, откуда такое название и не жили ли здесь китайцы — все может быть, ведь острова существуют уже несколько десятков лет. На данный момент в замке двенадцать человек: я, Ланс, Леон, Гвейн, Перси, Мордред, Овейн, Пэл, Моргана, Гвен, Елена и Фрея. До вчерашнего дня был еще и Эл, но он, как ты знаешь, погиб в бою. Мы стараемся не нападать первыми, так как не видим смысла захватывать другие замки, ведь тогда и их придется оборонять, а на это наших сил явно не хватит, а надежды, что за нас будут сражаться пленные, нет, ведь они даже в случае победы не смогут вернуться домой. А значит, легко предадут и при первой возможности попытаются вернуть свой остров. Мы знаем несколько секретов пришельцев. Например, что нас не похищают из нашего мира, а как бы делают с нас копии. Эл, попав сюда, очень долго удивлялся, как Гвен смогла пробыть здесь месяц, ведь он расстался с ней за полчаса до того, как его похитили. А это значит, что домой нас точно никто возвращать не собирается. Мы никто, всего лишь копии, вынужденные убивать друг друга. Впрочем, до восемнадцати лет ты не доживешь, даже если запрешься в замке и не будешь выходить на мосты, пришельцам не нужны взрослые, только дети. Критерии отбора у них вообще странные, здесь у нас собрались вполне нормальные мальчишки и девчонки, на острове же Ценреда сплошь какие-то отморозки, ты — досадное исключение, от которого они поспешили избавиться. И я предлагаю тебе перейти на нашу сторону. Спуститься с этой башни и сражаться за нас, за наш остров, согласен?

Мерлин слушал его, приоткрыв рот. Он многое еще не знал об островах, но в одном был уверен — только надежда на возвращение домой давала силы жить здесь каждому мальчишке и девчонке. А теперь Артур утверждает, что это невозможно, что они какие-то копии, не люди даже… нет! Мерлин чувствовал, что он вполне живой, настоящий человек, и дома у него осталась мама, которая… которая… Боже, а ведь если действительно ее сын никогда не пропадал, то она сейчас, как и всегда, ждет его из школы, готовит ужин, смотрит по телевизору развлекательные передачи, а по вечерам иногда крепко-крепко прижимает его к себе и шепчет, что он особенный, самый дорогой для нее человек… Почему-то думать, что для нее этот человек никогда не пропадал, оказалось проще. Мерлин даже всей душой пожелал, чтобы так оно и было, чтобы Артур оказался прав, а не нес чушь, чтобы уговорить его присоединиться к острову Золотого дракона.

— Да пошел ты! — беззлобно ответил Мерлин, чем вызвал громкий смех Артура.

— Я зайду завтра и предложу тебе присоединиться к нам еще раз, но последний. Откажешься — отправишься обратно на свой двадцать шестой остров. Только помни, что однажды они уже бросили тебя умирать на мосту.

Мерлин смотрел на него, прижимая к груди одеяло, и понимал, что деваться, в сущности, некуда. Ценред не примет его обратно, а на острове Золотого дракона, быть может, не все так плохо. Ведь за те два дня, что Мерлин провел здесь, его вылечили, не забывали кормить, не били и относились нормально. Даже несмотря на то, что их друг погиб в схватке с его островом. Мерлин слышал, что на других островах за подобное могли очень жестоко отомстить.

Он изо всех сил кусал губу, чтобы не согласиться на предложение Артура, пока тот не ушел. Нужно было все обдумать, а заодно проверить, придет ли завтра Артур, можно ли хоть немного верить его словам.

Ночь под одеялом показалась Мерлину верхом блаженства, и к утру он готов был согласиться на все, лишь бы и дальше не чувствовать холода. Артур, как и обещал, явился вечером, и Мерлин, едва завидев его на пороге, поспешил дать ответ. Да, он будет жить и сражаться на восемнадцатом острове, примет Артура капитаном и никогда не попытается пойти против него. Все равно это раскроется, и вот тогда уже наказание неизбежно.

Мерлина привели в общий зал, усадили за стол и поставили перед ним тарелку с ужином. Он схватил ложку и принялся молча есть, боясь поднять глаза и посмотреть на всех собравшихся. Разговор за столом не клеился. При Мерлине, видимо, не хотели обсуждать обычные темы, а сам он на контакт не шел.

Артур привел его в спальню на третьем этаже и пояснил, что с этого момента Мерлин будет занимать одну из кроватей в ней. У восемнадцатого острова замок был куда больше, чем у двадцать шестого, и комнат должно было хватить на всех, но Артур, видимо, решил перестраховаться и поселить пленника рядом с собой.

— Ты неплохо сражался, — сказал он, — я наблюдал за тобой на мосту.

И когда успевал, ведь он сам вел бой с Ценредом!

— Но все равно попал в плен, — усмехнулся Мерлин. — А значит, сражался я хреново.

— Тебя ранили по чистой случайности. Гвейну залила глаза кровь, и он тыкал мечом вслепую, наугад, и попал в тебя. Как нога, кстати, не болит?

— В норме, — Мерлин помотал ногой, показывая, что она полностью зажила.

— Завтра после завтрака устроим тренировочный бой, я хочу посмотреть на тебя в деле. На мосты ты пока не пойдешь, останешься помогать девчонкам в замке.

— Эй, я же согласился стать членом вашей… — Мерлин замялся, подбирая слова, — ...банды!

Артур, не ожидавший такого определения, расхохотался, запрокинув голову. Мерлин явно его забавлял, и тот начал подозревать, что его оставили только лишь в качестве личного шута.

— Знаешь, я был бы плохим капитаном, если бы сначала не дал тебе осмотреться, привыкнуть к нам. Пока мы для тебя лишь, — Артур хмыкнул, — банда. Незнакомые мальчишки, выдернувшие тебя из мира, к которому ты только-только начал привыкать. Тебя учили ненавидеть нас, а я прошу просто попытаться узнать нас получше.

Мерлин нехотя кивнул, соглашаясь. Как бы он ни пытался это отрицать, но мальчишки с восемнадцатого острова ему уже нравились. И спокойный, храбрый Артур, и наивная малышка Фрея, и даже Перси с Леоном, тащившие его в башню аккуратно, несмотря на то, что тогда он был им врагом.

— Вот и хорошо. А пока можешь погулять по замку, осмотреться, поговорить с ребятами. Только одно условие — за его стены ты выходить не должен. Мы все равно заметим, и тогда к тебе уже никаких предложений не будет.

Артур ушел, оставив Мерлина задумчиво смотреть в окно. Прямо за ним заманчиво начинался балкон, опоясывающий весь замок, по которому можно было легко добраться до любого из мостов. Мерлин распахнул створки, вдохнул свежий прохладный воздух и решительно закрыл их обратно.

Раз уж ему предстояло торчать в замке весь следующий день, Мерлин решил оглядеться. Спустился в общий зал, постоял немного у порога, слушая, как распаляется Гвейн, рассказывая забавную историю из прошлой, обычной жизни, и свернул к кухням. Там в большой шкаф складывали посуду две девчонки. Одна — уже знакомая Мерлину малышка Фрея, и другая — блондинка с хвостиками лет четырнадцати, которую звали Елена.

— Привет! — Фрея заметила Мерлина и радостно улыбнулась. — Так здорово, что ты теперь с нами!

Мерлин не понял, имела она в виду его решение остаться на острове или кухню, на которую его отрядили помогать с завтрашнего дня.

— Давай договоримся, что если ты не будешь здесь ничего трогать, я не попытаюсь оторвать тебе руки, — деловито сказала Елена. Говорила она с легким акцентом, английский явно не был ее родным языком. На острова дети попадали из самых разных стран, и Мерлин не переставал радоваться, что его выкинуло к американцам, а не к китайцам или русским. А Артур и большинство ребят из его команды и вовсе были англичанами, как и сам Мерлин.

— Если понадобится помощь, скажи, — ответил Мерлин Елене.

Фрея, прошептав что-то на ухо старшей подруге, подошла к Мерлину.

— Я покажу тебе замок и расскажу, как тут у нас все устроено, — сказала она.

— Вряд ли сильно отличается от замка на двадцать шестом острове.

— Не знаю, я там не была. Но Ланс говорит, что у нас гораздо лучше, а ведь он тоже был как-то в другом замке, но сумел вернуться к нам.

— Значит, это возможно, вернуться на свой остров?

— Артур организовал тогда целую спасательную операцию, он дорожит своими людьми.

— Откуда ты так много знаешь?

— О, — Фрея рассмеялась, — просто поняла, кому нужно задавать вопросы. Гвейн все выболтает, лишь бы нашелся слушатель.

Мерлин рассмеялся вместе с ней и закидал целой кучей вопросов. Про Артура, про остальных мальчишек, про их отношение друг к другу и к самой жизни на островах, про то, какие порядки заведены в замке и что думает по этому поводу сама Фрея. Девочка терпеливо отвечала, не переставая повторять, что ей здесь нравится все, но очень хочется домой. Мерлин попытался подбодрить ее, но у него не очень-то хорошо вышло. Он и сам скучал по дому, но, в отличие от Фреи, четко осознавал, что ни одному пленнику сорока островов не удастся туда вернуться.

Мерлин вернулся в свою комнату за полночь. Расставшись с Фреей, он долго бродил по темным коридорам замка, ведя рукой по мраморным стенам и глядя на мелькающую за окнами луну. Он думал о своем выборе, о статусе дезертира с другого острова, хоть и вынужденного, но все же… Но, несмотря на все это, Мерлин вдруг успокоился. Здесь он может не бояться своих товарищей, напротив, должен попытаться заслужить их доверие.

Артур спал, лежа на животе и уткнувшись носом в подушку. Одеяло почти сползло на пол, обнажив спину и одну ногу. Мерлин осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Артура, поднял одеяло и заботливо укрыл им своего нового капитана. Артур что-то пробормотал во сне, улыбнулся, причмокнул губами. В этот момент он казался совсем еще мальчишкой, не старше Мерлина. Мальчишкой, взявшим на себя ответственность за жизни еще десятка ребят.

А еще Артур оказался соней. Мерлин, проспав не больше шести часов, бодро вскочил с кровати на рассвете, а Артур лишь накрылся с головой одеялом и попросил еще чуть-чуть, пять минут поспать. Мерлин рассмеялся и решительно стянул с него одеяло.

— Что ты творишь? — взревел Артур, мгновенно вскакивая на ноги.

— Бужу твое величество, — совершенно не испугавшись, пояснил тот.

— Ха-ха, очень смешно. И какому идиоту пришло в голову поселить тебя в моей комнате?

— Тебе напомнить?

Мерлин отыскал свои обрезанные до колен джинсы, почти целую футболку и старые кеды, торопливо оделся и вопросительно посмотрел на Артура, все это время наблюдавшего за ним.

— Скажи, — спросил он, — а как ты раньше вставал по утрам?

— Ребята будили, — нехотя признался Артур, и, словно в подтверждение его слов, в дверь забарабанили три пары кулаков.

Мерлин распахнул створку и увидел крайне удивленных Ланса, Гвейна и Леона. Они уже занесли руки для следующих ударов, и сейчас выглядели довольно смешно и глупо.

— Все в порядке, он уже встал, — важно сообщил Мерлин, махнув рукой в глубину комнаты, где, чертыхаясь, одевался Артур, сидя на краю своей кровати.

— Ты наш спаситель! — завопил Гвейн и хлопнул Мерлина по плечу. — Мы каждое утро тянем жребий, кому будить нашего капитана, никто не хочет этого делать.

— Беру эту обязанность на себя.

— Навсегда?

— Навсегда!

Гвейн едва не кинулся его обнимать, но места оказалось слишком мало, и он лишь раздал тумаков Леону и Лансу. Мерлин рассмеялся, наблюдая за ними. Кажется, только что он нечаянно завоевал симпатию всех ребят на острове. Мерлин оглянулся на Артура. Человек, который позволяет друзьям увидеть свои слабости, безоговорочно доверяет им. Ценред бы никого не подпустил к себе в спальню (разве что Моргаузу, которая часто ночевала у него), он был одержим собственной безопасностью и уверен, что любой может его предать. И его предавали, тогда как Артуру его ребята были верны.

После завтрака Артур, как и обещал, кинул Мерлину меч и предложил провести тренировочный поединок. Мерлин с опаской взялся за рукоять, не уверенный, что деревянное лезвие не превратится в металлическое. Неловко взмахнув рукой, он ударил себя, занозил ногу и окончательно успокоился. Больше нет резона считать Артура врагом.

Рядом тренировались мальчишки, бились друг с другом Моргана и Гвен. Мерлин огляделся, собираясь с мыслями, и едва не пропустил первый удар. То есть он его пропустил, и не предвидь этого Артур, получил бы деревянным мечом по темечку. Но тот успел погасить удар, повалил Мерлина на песок и приставил острие к его горлу.

— Не понимаю, как мы не убили тебя в первые же секунды схватки на мосту, — проворчал он.

Мерлин отполз назад и неуклюже поднялся на ноги. Неужели теперь Артур разочаруется в нем как в бойце? Зачем ему еще одна обуза на острове? Такую либо сразу пускают в расход, либо… Мерлин не успел додумать, как Артур напал снова. Но на этот раз ему удалось увернуться и отразить пару ударов прежде, чем он снова оказался на земле с приставленным к горлу мечом.

— Уже лучше. Неужели Ценред не учил тебя сражаться? Сам он превосходный боец, я думал, в его интересах из каждого мальчишки подготовить подобного себе. Или это ты настолько туп, что…

Мерлин не выдержал и кинулся на Артура. Да как он смеет обвинять его в глупости? Как он смеет вообще что-то говорить о его жизни на двадцать шестом острове? Ценред учил только самых сильных, Мерлину же показывал приемы Уилл, который и сам-то не отличался особым мастерством. Но здесь либо научишься драться, либо умрешь — такой закон островов.

Артур явно ожидал атаки, легко увернулся, поднырнул под руку Мерлина, перехватил ее и вывернул, заставляя выронить меч.

— Здесь есть над чем работать. И ты не пойдешь ни на один из мостов, пока не научишься хотя бы меч держать ровно.

Мерлин, извернувшись, взглянул на него. Неужели… неужели Артур сам будет учить его?

— Я держался против Эла несколько минут, — ответил Мерлин, пытаясь показать, что он не такой никчемный, как думает Артур.

— Насколько я помню, ты был не один, а с мальчишкой, который погиб вместе с Элом.

Мерлин торопливо отвел взгляд, но Артур все понял.

— Он был твоим другом, да? Мне жаль.

Мерлин кивнул, отбросил в сторону меч и побрел в замок. На сегодня тренировка окончена.

Весь день он бессмысленно слонялся по коридорам, пытался помочь Елене с обедом и развлечь Фрею сказочными историями, даже вызвался отнести еду на один из мостов, но, конечно же, ему не позволили. На башне сегодня дежурил Мордред — самый младший мальчишка на восемнадцатом острове (на вид ему было лет восемь), но уже искусный боец, которого боялся даже Ценред. Мерлин ни единожды видел его в бою и точно знал, что не хотел бы встретиться с ним один на один. Артур (и многие, особенно Моргана, поддерживали его в этом) нехотя привлекал Мордреда к дежурству, утверждая, что тот еще слишком мал, чтобы думать о настоящих сражениях, но не мог ослаблять свою команду, лишив ее искусного бойца. Мерлин устроился рядом с Мордредом и поначалу сидел молча, а потом они оба не выдержали и проболтали до самого вечера. На мостах все это время было тихо, Мерлин не забывал зорко следить за каждым из них, даже когда Мордред отвлекался.

Вечером Артур продолжил тренировку, на этот раз доходчиво объясняя Мерлину приемы защиты и нападения и терпеливо отрабатывая с ним каждый из них.

Едва добредя до кровати, Мерлин рухнул на нее и блаженно прикрыл глаза.

— Спасибо, — хрипло пробормотал он Артуру, но тот, кажется, не услышал. Или сделал вид, что не слышит.

Утро снова началось с попыток разбудить Артура, как и следующее, и следующее за ним. Мерлин изобретал все новые и новые способы, как поднять Артура с кровати, и некоторые из них оказались весьма действенными. Артур орал и требовал оставить его в покое, но Мерлин был непреклонен. Весь день капитан командовал им, заставлял тренироваться до изнеможения, насмехался и часто обзывал идиотом, но утром выглядел таким слабым и жалким, что Мерлин разом прощал ему все свои обиды. Дежурить на мосты его по-прежнему не пускали, но теперь вменили в обязанность таскать тяжелую кастрюлю с обедом и сидеть на башне, наблюдая за мостами. Мерлин уже и этому был рад, ведь так он мог чувствовать себя частью команды.

Через три недели ежедневных тренировок с Мерлином, Артур объявил, что тот готов отправиться дежурить на мост.

— Пойдешь на южный вместе со мной, Морганой и Гвен.

— Я прошу отправить меня туда уже целый год! — взревел Гвейн. — Зачем ты так поступаешь со мной?

— Прости, но войны с девятым островом я точно не хочу, — осадил его Артур.

Мерлин вздохнул. Он знал, что один из мостов соединяет остров Золотого дракона с женским островом. Там не было ни одного мальчишки. То ли они просто не попадали на девятый, то ли от них быстро избавлялись. Поговаривали, что туда убегали девчонки, которым несладко жилось на собственных островах, и, само собой, дружелюбностью они не отличались, напротив, часто принимались мстить всем мальчишкам поголовно. Но Артур как-то сумел найти с ними общий язык и показать, что восемнадцатый остров по собственной воле никогда не нападет на девятый, но и не станет биться вполсилы, если нападут на него. В знак солидарности он часто посылал дежурить на южный мост Моргану и Гвен, которые успели передружиться со всеми девчонками и точно выболтать им пару-тройку своих секретов.

Завидев Артура, девчонки с девятого острова дружно заулыбались. Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на них, затем перевел взгляд на своего капитана и все понял. Артур был довольно симпатичным, как раз таким, какие нравятся девчонкам. Мерлин воспринимал его лишь как своего лидера и, может быть, друга, но точно не смотрел с таким восхищением, как эти девчонки.

— Почему ты так редко заглядываешь к нам? — капризно спросила одна из них.

— Потому что ты дежуришь на этом мосту неотлучно, — пробормотал Артур.

Мерлин, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. Девчонка ему совершенно не понравилась — белобрысая и слишком жеманная — и Артур, кажется, полностью разделял его мнение.

— Вивиан, не пугай нашего капитана, — серьезно попросила Моргана.

— Иначе завтра он пришлет сюда Гвейна, — продолжила Гвен.

Артур напустил на себя важный вид, а девчонки загалдели и замахали руками. Ходили слухи, что однажды ночью Гвейн перебрался на женский остров и навел там шороху, подглядывая за переодевающимися девчонками и даже напросившись к паре из них в спальню… Что там происходило на самом деле, никто не знает, но на свой остров Гвейн вернулся уставший и очень довольный.

— Не пришлет, иначе мы развяжем войну, — воскликнула самая серьезная на вид девочка.

— Это их обязательное условие мира, — прошептал Артур на ухо Мерлину, — и я стараюсь его выполнять.

Мерлин прыснул, с интересом разглядывая девчонок. Не верилось, что они могут быть грозными противницами, но так говорили Артур и Леон, и Мерлин предпочитал им верить и не пытаться проверить их слова на практике.

Дежурство прошло спокойно. Моргана и Гвен продолжили с Вивиан и другими девчонками начатый вчера спор о какой-то чепухе. Артур вскоре заскучал и растянулся во весь рост на теплых камнях, лицом к замку, чтобы видеть условный сигнал, если понадобится его помощь. Мерлин, помедлив, устроился рядом с ним. Его когда-то бледная кожа теперь покрылась коричневым загаром, за время пребывания на островах он успел уже несколько раз обгореть и облезть, пока наконец не привык к местному солнцу. Рядом с мощным Артуром Мерлин смотрелся слишком худым и нескладным, да еще и маленьким в придачу, и поначалу стеснялся раздеваться перед девчонками, но потом плюнул на все и решил получать удовольствие от дежурства на мосту. Никогда раньше он с таким наслаждением не грелся на мраморных камнях.

Девчонки от скуки обсуждали его, Артура и остальных мальчишек с острова Золотого дракона, а Мерлин смотрел на яркие пятна от солнца у себя перед глазами и думал, что Артур действительно самый лучший капитан, раз так нянчится с одним-единственным членом своей команды, с ним, с Мерлином.

На следующий день Мерлин отправился на южный мост в сопровождении только лишь Морганы и Гвен, и с этого момента он понял, что ему, наконец, начали полностью доверять.

О произошедшем на западном мосту Мерлин узнал лишь вечером. Ему не подали сигнал с просьбой о помощи, и его дежурство прошло так же, как и четырнадцать предыдущих — скучно и раздражающе. Он успел устать от всех девчонок вместе взятых и уже начал тихо ненавидеть каждую из них, кроме, может быть, Елены, умудряющейся очень вкусно готовить, и Фреи, сердиться на которую было совершенно невозможно.

На западном мосту дежурили Пэл, Овейн и Перси. От соседнего острова редко исходила угроза, жившие там немцы не стремились ни воевать, ни дружить с противником и обычно вели себя тихо. Но с самого утра на мост явилось пять человек вместо трех, а первый арбалетный выстрел прозвучал еще до обеда. Мальчишки острова Золотого дракона стойко держали оборону, а заметивший схватку Мордред тут же подал сигнал Артуру, дежурившему на восточном мосту, который соединял остров с вотчиной Ценреда. Артур отправился на подмогу сам, оставив Леона, Ланса и Гвейна сдерживать Ценреда. Нельзя было ослаблять оборону на этом мосту, Ценред мог воспользоваться любой лазейкой и тоже напасть.

В бою на западном мосту был тяжело ранен Пэл и получил арбалетную стрелу в ногу Артур.

Едва услышав о сражении, Мерлин кинулся искать Артура, желая убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Конечно, он успел подружиться со всеми ребятами на острове, но его отношения с Артуром отличались от простой доброжелательности, совместных шуток и проказ, которые затевали другие мальчишки. По вечерам перед сном Артур часто говорил с Мерлином, обсуждал с ним принятые решения. Никогда не просил совета прямо, но Мерлин чувствовал, что Артур нуждается в его поддержке и ждет его мнения. Бремя капитана оказалось гораздо сложнее и совсем не таким веселым, как виделось со стороны. Артур чувствовал ответственность за каждого человека на острове, а все их ошибки принимал за свои. Мерлин поначалу пытался убедить его, что глупо пытаться предусмотреть все, но потом понял, что именно эта особенность делает из Артура первоклассного капитана. Постепенно он сам начал чувствовать что-то подобное и переживать каждый раз, как было неспокойно Артуру.

Мерлин уже почти не вспоминал свою жизнь на двадцать шестом острове и жестокого Ценреда, оставившего его умирать на мосту. Те три недели казались ему страшным сном, а каждый день на восемнадцатом острове — словно подарком на Рождество.

Однажды Артур как бы между прочим заикнулся о том, что Мерлин может переехать в отдельную комнату, если пожелает. Выражение его лица при этом было непроницаемо, но Мерлин успел слишком хорошо изучить своего капитана. Если бы он хотел вновь получить свою комнату в личное пользование, то просто приказал бы ему убираться. Спорить было бесполезно, да и незачем, кто не мечтает об отдельной комнате в тринадцать лет? Но Артур спросил, слишком старательно делая вид, что ему все равно, и Мерлин пробормотал что-то о ночных кошмарах, которые ему снятся в комнатах, окна которых выходят на запад (то есть, в двух свободных). И Артур, облегченно выдохнув, «милостиво» позволил ему остаться.

На тренировках Мерлин все чаще заслуживал его одобрение. Теперь он тренировался со всеми мальчишками и даже мог наравне биться с Гвейном или Леоном, а это уже о многом говорило.

А сейчас Мерлин бежал, перескакивая через ступеньки, вверх по лестнице, больше всего боясь споткнуться и не успеть. Он сорвался с места, как только услышал, что Артур был ранен и его принесли — принесли! — в замок Овейн и Перси. Девчонки что-то кричали ему вслед, но Мерлину было все равно. В тот момент он как никогда ясно осознал, что без Артура он просто не сможет. Не сможет жить на островах, сражаться, открывать глаза каждое утро, дышать… Есть люди, которые приходят в нашу жизнь навсегда, которые определяют ее, наполняют смыслом, и Артур для Мерлина был именно таким человеком. Он не просто спас его однажды, а потом тренировал каждый день, казалось, они совпадали, как две половинки единого целого, понимали друг друга с полуслова.

Мерлин рывком распахнул дверь и ворвался в комнату. Артур полулежал на кровати, возле него сидела Моргана и неторопливо бинтовала его ногу.

— Артур! — выдохнул Мерлин, застыв на пороге.

— Со мной все в порядке, — лениво ответил тот, а Моргана зашипела на него, чтобы не дергался.

— Теперь да, — сказала она. — Но стрела, видимо, была отравлена, поэтому ты три часа валялся без сознания, пока Елена вытаскивала ее из твоей ноги. Сейчас Гвен успокаивает Елену внизу, а мне пришлось вызваться перевязать тебя.

— Кх-м, — Артур поморщился. Он явно храбрился и старался не показывать, как ему больно. Он был еще очень слаб, бледен, а на лбу поблескивала испарина.

Мерлин сел на свою кровать и не проронил ни слова, пока Моргана не закончила перевязку и не ушла, кинув напоследок, что Артур самый отвратительный пациент, который у нее был.

— Мерлин, — позвал Артур, когда молчание затянулось. — Давай я признаю, что сам не дойду даже до двери, а ты нальешь мне воды?

Мерлин выполнил его просьбу, сунул стакан в руку и вернулся на свое место. Он сам не понимал, почему злился. Артур не обязан был перед ним оправдываться и уж тем более извиняться за то, что в очередной раз защитил свой остров и оказался ранен. Наверняка это даже не самая серьезная рана за время его пребывания здесь. Но Мерлина переполняли эмоции. Он злился на себя за то, что так испугался, за свою беспомощность, за то, что его не было рядом, когда Артур сражался на мосту. Хотелось одновременно по-детски расплакаться и по-взрослому накричать на Артура, но Мерлин не сделал ни того, ни другого.

— Завтра ты останешься в замке, а потом я всегда буду дежурить на том же мосту, что и ты, — безапелляционно заявил Мерлин, и Артур не стал с ним спорить.

Мерлин прожил на острове Золотого дракона два года. За это время он стал одним из самых искусных и уважаемых бойцов, которого боялись на соседних островах. Он дрался с Ценредом и не убил его лишь потому, что внезапно заколебался и пожалел… Но в следующий раз, когда Ценред едва не зарубил Артура в спину, Мерлин без сомнений проткнул его мечом. С потерей капитана двадцать шестой остров значительно поумерил свой пыл и доставлял уже гораздо меньше проблем.

За эти два года Мерлин несколько раз сам выносил раненых Артура, Ланса, Гвейна и Леона с мостов, тащил до замка, чтобы там успели оказать им помощь. Вскоре Мерлин стал носить с собой заживляющую мазь, чтобы хоть немного выиграть время в случае чего. И она помогла ему самому, когда шальная стрела чиркнула его по виску. Первое, что он увидел, очнувшись, было бледное испуганное лицо Артура. Тот сам менял повязку на его голове и вполголоса обзывал его идиотом, умудрившимся напороться своей чугунной башкой на стрелу Гвейна.

— Прости, — пробормотал тогда Мерлина, а Артур внезапно обнял его, крепко прижимая к себе и дыша куда-то в забинтованный висок. Затем отпустил и даже не стал делать вид, что ничего не было.

На острове с тех пор начали признавать двух капитанов. Артур не потерял свой авторитет, но наравне с ним негласно ребята ставили Мерлина. Их молчаливый сговор заключался в том, чтобы ни Артур, ни Мерлин об этом не узнали, ведь до сих пор считалось, что все решения их капитан принимает исключительно сам. Артур тяготился своей ролью, но никому не решился бы ее передать, даже Мерлину. В первую очередь Мерлину, потому что не хотел класть на его плечи непосильный груз. Но советовался с ним он все чаще и уже сам перестал замечать, что частенько поступает так, как сказал Мерлин.

За два года Мерлин вырос, вытянулся и даже стал на пару сантиметров выше Артура, но все равно остался таким же худым и нескладным. Остров стал его домом, а капитан — лучшим другом, человеком, ради которого Мерлин готов был отдать свою жизнь. Что точно бы уже пару раз сделал, если бы Артур не спасал его снова и снова.

Когда тридцать шестой остров затеял объединиться в Конфедерацию, Артур и Мерлин с радостью их поддержали. У каждого из них были свои мотивы. Мерлин мог думать только о том, что Артур уже слишком взрослый и очень скоро его или убьют, или просто сотрут из мира сорока островов. А Артур помнил, что Мерлин пленник и верен он вовсе не тому острову, на который попал изначально, а значит, даже если каким-то чудом они завоюют все острова, Мерлин не сможет попасть домой. Артур как-то в шутку предложил сбежать к Безумному Капитану и вечно слоняться по морю без возможности пристать к берегу, а Мерлин серьезно пообещал подумать. Он действительно не считал, что это такая уж плохая идея.

Один из послов с тридцать шестого острова рассказал о шпионах, которые обязательно присутствуют в каждом замке. Артур и Мерлин в тот же день заперли Мордреда в башне, чтобы он даже не думал связываться с пришельцами и доносить им что-либо. Мордред вдруг расплакался и рассказал, что не хотел шпионить, но его заставили. Говорили, что иначе он никогда не вернется домой, а без помощи пришельцев его убьют в первой же схватке, ведь он слишком мал и слаб для жизни на островах. Мордред очень хотел жить, пусть даже не дома, поэтому был вынужден согласиться.

Затея с Конфедерацией не сработала, а через пару дней и вовсе пришел холод. Елена отыскала все теплые вещи, имеющиеся в замке, и раздала ребятам. Мерлину досталась явно женская куртка (на всех мальчишек одежды не хватило, а в эту, кроме него, больше никто не влез), зато теплая и удобная. А вечером Мерлин и Артур сдвинули свои кровати и проспали всю ночь, тесно прижавшись друг к другу спинами и накрывшись двумя одеялами. Артур не замерз бы в одиночестве, он всегда был словно большая печка, но Мерлин постоянно зяб, и это было лучшим выходом из ситуации. Мерлин с ужасом думал, что это, возможно, последняя ночь, которую они спокойно проводят в замке. Холода пришли неспроста, море постепенно замерзало, и скоро от острова к острову легко можно будет добраться по льду, а значит, и возможностей напасть появится множество, причем не только днем, некоторых не остановят даже дурацкие правила.

А на следующий день действительно все закончилось. Где-то в отдалении, в глубине мира прогремел взрыв, и со всего вокруг, словно старые краски с картины художника, начали сходить цвета: осточертевший розовый — с мостов, синий — с неба, даже песок под снегом превратился во что-то серое. Оказалось, все это время сорок островов находились внутри большого павильона космического корабля.

Артур увидел бегущих к стенам, недавно еще бывших горизонтом, мальчишек с восемнадцатого острова, и рванул за ними. Мерлин, не колеблясь, бросился за ним, как и остальные ребята, и все вокруг.

Вход в корабль отыскали быстро и даже успели сами лично расправиться с парочкой пришельцев. Они оказались отвратительными на вид, лишь отдаленно напоминающими людей с неким подобием перьев, клюва и зачатками крыльев. Мерлин смотрел на них и не мог поверить, что такая нелепая раса настолько превосходила землян по техническому развитию, что держала в плену, заставляла сражаться и убивать друг друга сотни, тысячи, десятки тысяч мальчишек и девчонок за все время их чудовищного эксперимента. Из-за них погибла малышка Фрея, попал в плен и был жестоко убит Овейн и сброшен с моста Пэл, пятеро новеньких, появившихся на острове, не смогли прожить дольше полугода. Они убивали слишком взрослых ребят и очень скоро расправились бы с Артуром.

Мерлин и Артур вместе зарубили пришельца, а со вторым расправился Гвейн. Он вытер меч о штаны и пробормотал, что это оружие — как раз очень хорошее инопланетное изобретение.

Мерлин пнул тело мертвого пришельца и посмотрел на Артура.

— И что теперь? — спросил он. — Неужели все закончилось?

— Война на сорока островах точно закончилась, — улыбнулся тот.

— И мы сможем вернуться домой?

— Не знаю, — Артур, прищурившись, взглянул на него. — А ты этого хочешь?

Вместо ответа Мерлин пожал плечами. Он и сам не знал теперь, хочет ли он домой. Если там живет какой-то другой он, учится в школе, получает тумаков от одноклассников, то не будет ли второй Мерлин лишним? Не только в своем городе, но и вообще на Земле?

— Как ты думаешь, вторые мы когда-нибудь встретимся там, дома? — спросил чуть позже Мерлин, когда они брели запутанными коридорами к центру управления.

— Не знаю, — ответил Артур. — Но, скорее всего, нет.

— А я думаю, что встретимся. Может быть, не сейчас, а когда станем старше и умнее, чтобы сразу распознать друг в друге… — Мерлин замялся.

— Лучших друзей, — подсказал Артур. — Потому что сейчас я бы внимания на тебя не обратил.

— Ага, еще бы и сам окунул меня головой в унитаз. Нет, лучше нам встретиться когда-нибудь потом. Скажем, мы можем поступить в один колледж или университет, или я могу устроиться на работу в твою фирму.

— Множество возможностей, чтобы в одном огромном городе сошлись в одной точке два человека, — улыбнулся Артур. — И ты веришь, что это сработает?

— А иначе и быть не может. Мы найдем друг друга, Артур, чего бы это нам ни стоило.

— Ну тогда нам с тобой совершенно нечего делать на Земле, — улыбнулся Артур.

Они уже пришли в центр управления и застали там капитанов почти всех островов. Портал, через который пришельцы путешествовали на Землю и обратно, закрылся. Захваченный в плен инопланетянин сухо сообщил, что вряд ли обычные дети смогут его починить, а всю ремонтную бригаду они уже перебили. Ситуация могла бы показаться безвыходной, если бы на сорока островах собрались обычные дети. Пришельцы сами признались, что отбирали самых умных и перспективных, будущих лидеров Земли, то есть тех, кто из любой ситуации мог найти выход.

— А если мы починим корабль? — прошептал Мерлин Артуру. — Если мы сможем отремонтировать его и найдем энергию для двигателей? А этот, — Мерлин махнул рукой в сторону пленника, — нам поможет. Он все знает об устройстве корабля, и он знает, что в противном случае мы просто убьем его. Отремонтируем портал, и кто захочет, тот отправится домой, ну а мы… Разве ты никогда не хотел увидеть звезды? А если заскучаем, то всегда можем вернуться. Купим домик где-нибудь на окраине Лондона, может, даже ферму, и заживем скучно и счастливо.

Артур расхохотался, за плечи прижимая Мерлина к себе. А вокруг вдруг стало очень тихо. Все смотрели на них: кто-то с ужасом, а кто-то с искренним восторгом и интересом. Они слышали каждое слово Мерлина и явно приняли его болтовню всерьез. Они верили, что такое возможно: починить корабль, портал и окончательно освободиться из-под гнета сорока островов.

— Круто, — пробормотал кто-то, кажется, по-русски, и Мерлин, не удержавшись, улыбнулся. Кажется, он не только подал всем отличную идею, но и нашел компанию для космического путешествия.

— Согласен, — подумав, ответил Артур. — Полетим к звездам. А пока, — он оглядел собравшихся в центре управления ребят, — нам предстоит еще очень и очень много работы.

Мерлин рассмеялся и сжал руку Артура. В этот момент он знал, что у них все получится! Не сразу, методом проб и ошибок, но они смогут восстановить энергоснабжение корабля и даже в чем-то улучшить его, приспособить управление под себя. Многие вернутся домой, особенно те, кто успел найти на островах свою вторую половинку. Они не захотят рисковать жизнями и отправляться в неизвестность, им нужна обычная семья, дети, что можно осуществить только на Земле. Но будут и те — большинство! — кто с радостью согласится на космическую авантюру. Артур, конечно же, станет капитаном звездного корабля, а Мерлин — его первым помощником. Они по привычке и потому, что даже не подумают о другом, поселятся в одной каюте, и никому на корабле не покажется это чем-то неправильным или странным. Мерлин больше никогда не покинет Артура, следуя за ним по жизни и вытаскивая из самых отчаянных и опасных переделок.

А где-то там, на Земле, двойники Артура и Мерлина обязательно встретят друг друга, чтобы тоже никогда больше не расставаться.


End file.
